


Only you

by Mattex_Smingston



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Rajan, Post Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattex_Smingston/pseuds/Mattex_Smingston
Summary: Like every morning, as soon as Rajan exited the room Kala turned to her right side so she could snuggle against Wolfgang. It was only their fourth time in a row doing this but it already felt like a habit. He would just close his arms around her and bury is nose in her curls. They would stay like that, not really awake, not really asleep either. This moment was theirs, only for the two of them.However, this morning she was really awake, pressing against him a bit closer than usual.______A little one shot to sooth our wounds after the special. Kala realise that she can't stay with someone she does not love and decide to break up with Rajan.





	Only you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writting in english so I'm sorry If I made any mistakes :(  
> And it's only my second time writting something, I'm not very happy how it turned out but let's do this anyway haha. I hope you enjoy it \o/

Like every morning, Rajan got up early and went to have breakfast with the others. It’s been three days since Nomi and Amanita’s wedding, some of their guests had already gone home but most of the people were still at the hotel since everything was paid for five days. The two brides wanted to spend some time with the people they loved before their honeymoon.

Like every morning, as soon as he exited the room Kala turned to her right side so she could snuggle against Wolfgang. It was only their fourth time in a row doing this but it already felt like a habit. He would just close his arms around her and bury is nose in her curls. They would stay like that, not really awake, not really asleep either. This moment was theirs, only for the two of them. 

However, this morning she was really awake, pressing against him a bit closer than usual. Still drowsy, he rubbed his thumb over her shoulder to help her fall asleep again. Yet,her mind was racing, a million thoughts colliding inside her brain. She was doing a really good job at hiding what she was thinking about to Wolfgang but he could still hear her mind buzzing loudly in his. 

“You’re thinking too loud Kala” he said gently.

“Sorry” she said quietly, her voice shaking.

It suddenly stroke him that she was crying and woke up completely. He sweared under his breath. “Shit, no. Kala what’s wrong ? I’m sorry, I didn't want to be mean” He didn’t really had any experience in comforting people and felt quite helpless. Beside all he could think about was how much of an idiot he was for saying this to her. 

She was trying to keep herself from crying too much and took some time to answer. “It’s ok you were not mean” she sniffled “I’m ok don’t worry”

His shoulder felt, defeated. “Kala you’re crying, you’re not ok” he said trying to be as gentle as he could be. He put his hand on her cheek, stroking her slowly. “what’s wrong, love ?”

She finally made eye contact with him and realised that she now had to tell him what was happening. She was about to do it but instead she just said “I’ve been awake all night long. Could not sleep. I’m just tired”.

He frowned even harder “You’re crying because you’re tired ?” He tried to reach her mind in order to find out what was happening but she kept him away. 

She nodded. 

He sighed. “Kala, you know you can say everything to me right ?” she nodded again but stayed quiet. He decided to try something else and asked “why could you not sleep last night ?”

It just made her cry harder and she rolled over so she was now laying on her back, her hands covering her face.

He was kind of panicking by now, not knowing what to do. He felt like he was only making things worse. He was about to ask for help from Riley or Lito when she finally put her hands down and seemed to relax a bit. He caught her fingers with his and waited for her to start talking.

She took a staying breath and closed her eyes, when she spoke her voice was very low, almost a whisper. “I could not sleep because I was thinking.” She stopped for a few seconds, trying not to break down again. “I can’t stop thinking about the fact that tomorrow we have to leave and… And I know Rajan wants to go back home but you want to go to Berlin with Felix.” She finally opened her eyes and locked eyes with him “And I realised yesterday night that I wanted to go to Berlin with you, because after everything we’ve been through there is no way I’m not going with you.” Her voice cracked during the last words so she took a few breaths to steady herself. “I pictured us. Together. Just the two of us… And I felt relieved.” A sob made her stop and she was crying again. “I felt relieved because I want to be alone with you Wolfgang, I realised that while picturing us there” She said in a hurry because she did not want to be interrupted by another sob. Her gaze felt on their hands and she heard him sigh very quietly.

He knew this was coming. He knew from the beginning that she would come to realise that they were too in love with each other to include someone else in their relationship. There was no room between them for someone else. He didn’t say anything because he wasn’t in the mood to do so, he just wanted to enjoy himself now that he was free. He didn’t say anything because it needed to come from her and he could feel her ruminate about that and he didn’t want to interfere.  
He tightened his grip on her fingers and looked at her “We need to talk to him” he said gently.

She shook her head “I need to do it” she whispered and closed her eyes again “I wanted to fix everything and instead I made it even worse” she sniffled, crying silently. “I really thought I could fall in love with him this time. I really thought my feelings would not go against my duty anymore… But he deserves better than what I can give to him. And you deserve better than suffering from my own mistake.” 

“You deserve better than that too, Kala.” His gaze was so intense that she felt like he could see right through her. “I would lie if I told you that I don’t care if you don’t choose me as long as you’re happy, but it’s true that you need to follow what your feelings tell you to do, nothing else.” He stayed quiet for a few seconds before continuing “You deserve to wake up every morning being happy about who you are laying next too. Choosing what you want is not selfish, it’s the healthiest possibility”  
He pursed his lips, hesitant. “Kala… I know how much the rules that your family taught you are important to you… But they must not be more important than your happiness.” 

“I know…” she said, looking away. “I feel so bad…” She was crying again now, shaken by a new wave of sobs “Why did I do that ?”

“Because sometimes it’s hard to say no” he answered remembering all the terrible things he did for his family. “And unlike me, you can’t just kill everyone”

She laughed at that and said “Oh god, Wolfgang” covering her face, shoving him.

“Sorry” he chuckled, actually very not sorry at all. 

“You’re terrible, do you know that ?” She added, still laughing.

He did not answer, taking her in. She was smiling now and he just could not take his look away from her. He contemplated the idea of spending a life making bad jokes to make her laugh and felt his heart fill with warmth.  
For once in his life he was the one to get something good. It was true that he felt a bit sorry for her soon-to-be-ex-husband but it was nothing compared to the joy it procured to him. 

For the first time her decision to break up with the one her duty made her marry felt real. It was something to hear her say that she would talk to Rajan and run away with him right before BPO got him, but it only felt as true as a dream. Because they were still so far away from each other. Now it felt like a solid reality. Both of them knew that it was the right thing to do, it was better for everyone.

Kala rolled over to snuggle next to him, and he wrapped the blanket securely around her.

“I’m sorry that I made you go through all of this.”, she whispered.

“You’re not the only to blame.” he said, remembering that night when he told her to marry Rajan after murdering his uncle right in front of her.

She caught his memory through their connection “We were both too stupid to realise that we are made for each other. Each other only.”

They stayed like this for a moment. Wolfgang was holding her close and kissed her forehead as she was fingering her wedding band.

Kala was the one to break the silence “I’m going to talk to him. Right after lunch break I tell him everything.” 

She took a long breath, exhaled in a big sight and in one quick motion took her rings off.

_________

 

For their last day in Paris, Nomi and Amanita chose to organise a giant picnic with everyone. The early afternoon was filled with laughs and they all had a really great time. Kala, on the other hand, was tensed, thinking about what she was going to say. She was looking at Rajan who didn’t seem to notice her missing rings. She kept saying to herself that now, outside with everyone, was probably not the right time to talk to him. 

Wolfgang walked to her and hugged her from behind, knowing what was on her mind. “Are you ok ?” 

This simple move send shivers down her spine and she said thoughtfully to herself that no time was the right time to do it. She turned to face him, the intensity of his gaze surprising her, as always. “I don’t think I know how to answer this question.” Their foreheads was touching and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Let’s do this” she whispered to herself.

“Do you want me with you ?” he asked, touching her nose with his. 

She shook her head “No, I need a clear mind to do that, and I must do it alone. I need to fix my own mistake.”

He nodded, holding her a bit closer and captured her lips between his. When they parted she looked at him one more time before walking toward Rajan. He was staring at her, feeling her stress. He wanted to do more for her but she asked to do it alone and he had no intention not to respect that. 

He saw them going away from everyone and thought to himself that it was it, it was really happening. He tried his best not to show how happy he was about it. This was important because she finally chose herself, not because she was choosing him particularly. But still, he couldn’t help it. The simple thought that she was in love with him was enough to fill his chest with warmth and to make him smile in disbelieve. After everything he’s been through, he was the one getting a happy ending. After all it didn’t matter if everything wasn’t perfect, together they were perfect enough to make everything feel right.  
He knew how hard it was for her to do it, and he was so proud of her right now. It’s true that she could have done it sooner, but who was he to blame her when he was the one avoiding her for so long after she got married, as he told her to.

He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Will coming. “She finally decided what she wanted ?” he said quietly so no one beside Wolfgang could hear him. The blond one looked at him in surprise, then nodded “Yeah”.

Will stared at him for a few seconds “How do you feel ?” 

Wolfgang landed his gaze on his girlfriend again and smiled wildly. “Like the luckiest man on Earth.” He turned his head again, facing Will who was smiling at him too. “I know the feeling” They laughed softly, simply happy, then Will put a hand on Wolfgang’s shoulder “You deserve it. Don’t tell her I said that but you’re a way better man than Rajan, she made the right choice.”

The compliment took him by surprise. He wasn’t quite used to it yet, having a family was still new to him but he was really grateful for them. “Thanks” he said honestly and Will nodded. He tightened his grip on Wolfgang’s shoulder saying “Enjoy yourselves”, before walking away. 

Wolfgang looked at Kala again and saw her give Rajan the rings, an unreadable look on his face. She said a few more words and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, then started to walk away, toward her boyfriend. She didn’t say a word, just buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing hard. He hold her tight and put his nose in her loose curls. “I’m proud of you” he whispered. She pulled back to kiss him and he cupped her face with one hand. He kissed her back and a tiny groan escaped her. When they broke apart he rubbed away a tear on her cheek with his thumb, tightening his grip on her waist. “Are you okay ?” his voice was soft, still whispering. She nodded, sniffling. “I want to go back to the hotel” He nodded and kissed the side of her head. He took her hand and led her away from the others in direction of the hotel.

Once they got to their room, Wolfgang suggested a shower to help her relax. He went to the bathroom to open the valve and let the water run for it to get warm while she dug in her suitcase for comfortable clothes. He was about to leave the bathroom for her to take her shower but she grabbed his hand closed the door. He looked at her, not knowing what to do. Then their clothes was on the floor and their bodies under the hot water. 

They shared some slow and soft kisses, taking in each other. He soothed her with soft touches, she relaxed to the skin-to-skin contact, letting him soap her. His hand was soft on her. He lingered on her stomach, where the bullet hit her. The wound was healing well, it was almost just a skar by now, but the memory of almost losing her was still fresh on his mind. He cleaned it carefully, not wanting to hurt her. She felt so important under his touch, it was overwhelming sometimes. 

She did the same for him right after and it hit her that no one ever touched him this way. Actually no one ever touched her like he did either but it felt even more important for him. Sometimes she could feel his uneasiness, not knowing how he was suppose to react. Here on the shower was one of those times so she looked up at him and kissed him gently “It’s just me” she said in their shared mind and he eased under her touch.

Once they were all clean they stayed in the shower for some times caressing each other’s skin. He started to kiss her forehead, then her cheeks, her hands, every bit of skin he could access. There was nothing sexual about this shower, just pure tenderness.

After the shower they curled up on the bed, blankets wrapped around them. They waited for the others to come back from the picnic like this. She fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. He stayed awake, watching her, soaking in the realisation that it was only the two of them now. She appeared so small and fragile in her sleep, he promised to himself to always protect her. Then he remembered how her passion for explosions saved their life several times and smiled to himself, she didn’t really need protection after all. 

_________

 

From their hotel room, they could see the building's entrance. Kala was looking outside through the window as Rajan put his suitcase in the taxi’s trunk. Wolfgang put a hand on her side, behind her. “He’s gonna be fine, love” he said softly. She smiled at the affection. It was not the first time he used it but still, it was moving her. She was surprised the first time but it was the most logical thing after all, that’s what she was, his love.

“I know, I’m not worried about him. Not that I regret anything but... “ she bit her bottom lip “But now I have to talk to my family too and I can’t help but worry about what he’s going to tell them. And I really don’t want to talk with him right now so I will just wait and see.”

He kissed her hair, lingering, and they both watched the taxi pull away. When he was out of sight she turned to face him and kissed his lips softly. “No matter what happens next, we have each other”, he said, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded and leaned on him, wrapping her arms around his middle. “It might take them some time to accept the situation, but I’m sure they will love you eventually”. He had his chin on her head and was caressing her hair. 

They stayed like this for a few minutes and he was the one to break the silence “What do you want to do now ?”

She looked up to him “Tonight ?”

“Yeah. And tomorrow. And the day after. Tell me what you want”

She smiled at him, bright white teeth showing through her lips “Let’s stay in Paris. For a few days or even more I don’t know, let’s make it ours, like we were supposed to.”

He was smiling too now “I like that.”

“You do ?”

“I do.” he nodded, a wild grin still on his face. He leaned over to catch her lips with his, pulling her closer by her waist. She smiled against his mouth, kissing him back eagerly and put a hand on his cheek. 

When they parted she looked at him with sparkling eyes. He thought to himself that his life would have been way easier if more people saw him the ways she does. 

“What about going out tonight ?” she said “Go for a walk and watching the sunset ?”

“It sounds amazing” 

This evening, wandering in the streets in Paris, they felt a little bit closer to each other. They were walking holding hands, sharing quick kisses every now and then. They stopped at a food truck to grabbed some french fries and ate them sitting by the Seine. Latter they went to a park and found a spot to watch the sunset.

Wolfgang was sitting against a tree and Kala was nestled between his legs. Together they watched the sun go down slowly. He kissed her temple and whispered “I love you”. She turned to face him and he repeated “I love you so much Kala.” She stroked his cheek softly “I love you too. More than I could ever imagine was possible.”

Their lips met and danced against each other’s. Soon the kiss deepened as their tongues joined the waltz. In front of them the sun disappeared behind the skyline, marking a new dawn in their life.


End file.
